Little Shocker
by Zombies-and-Crossbows
Summary: Angelina left 2 years ago. Leaving a broken hearted and very upset Damon Salvatore. With Stefan gone ripper, they need her back. Will she answer their call? Damon/OC


_**I'm back bitches! ;) -Read bottom A/N for more information-**_

_**That and don't read this story unless you've read 'New Girl' it wont really make sense if you don't. Although it's not the best around, New Girl was my first story (other than Love at First Sight, but that was going nowhere) so I had very little experience, but now that I have been I guess you could say 'surveying' other writings I believe this one will be MUCH better.**_

_**Anyway-**_

Elena P.O.V

I paced outside of the Salvatore Boarding house, waiting for Damon to come out. We had to think of something. Klaus was still alive, and now him and evil Stefan were basically running the town.

Damon finally came out, he was putting his jacket on, "So-" He started as he put the rest of his jacket on, "What are we going to do?" He asked as he approached me.

I shrugged helplessly, "I don't know. Honestly." I looked down a bit, we were now waiting for Bonnie and Caroline to pick us up to think of a game plan.

I turned around when I heard the rustle of leafs and gravel. I looked at Damon and made my way into the car.

...

We got to Bonnie's house, which she lived alone in, still couldn't believe that. I offered her to stay with me we always had that one extra room, never to be occupied I guess, I looked at Bonnie and Caroline, "What are we going to do. We need something."

Caroline thought for a minute, "Or some_one_." She said perking up and forming a wide smile on her face.

I rose an eyebrow in confusion, what was she saying, "What are you talking about Care?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Who do we know. That could take care of everything?" Me, Bonnie, and Damon exchanged looks of confusion, Caroline rolled her eyes again, "Blonde hair? Egotistical... somewhat?" Nothing. "Seriously?" She groaned in annoyance, as we stayed silent, "In doubt. My mom would always say we always have an _angel_ looking over us."

I heard Damon's leather jacket squeak and move on the couch, indicating that Damon had leaned forward. I looked at him with a rose eyebrow, "_No_." He said sternly and leaned back.

I looked back at Caroline, who looked confused, flustered and irritated, it was a look that only Caroline could really pull off, "We need her Damon."

I looked back at Damon, who was looking rather annoyed, "No. _We_ don't"

"Who?" I screamed, realizing that I did not know who they were talking about. To engrossed in the bickering between Damon and Caroline.

"Angelina!" Caroline screamed at me, me eyebrows went up. Both in shock and interest, Angelina? Like my cousin, Angelina? I bit my tongue knowing that if I were to ask that question they would look at me like I was point blank stupid, "_We_. Need. Angelina!" She looked at me, then at Damon. He face became softer as she spoke to him, "She is our only hope."

"No. She's not." I looked at Damon, who rolled his eyes rolled his eyes at Caroline. Why was he being so pissy? He was just in love with her. He leaned forward, "Plus. Even if she was how are we going to contact her? She left nothing for us. _Nothing_. She didn't say goodbye to you two. She just left. And even after what? Two years? She still hasn't came back. Hasn't called. Hasn't contacted us in anyway. _Nothing_. She left for good." He leaned back and looked away from everyone, "She's gone." He said so softly that it didn't even sound like a whisper more like a side comment to himself. I had the strange urge to give him a hug and hope for him to become happier. He has became a quick friend, ever since Stefan-

Well, ya.

"Why are you being like this?" Caroline screamed at Damon, he looked at her with a glare of annoyance, "You were just like, in love with her, and now you don't even want to try and at least find her?" Caroline was right.

"No! She's the one that left! She left _me_-" He paused as Caroline gave him a pointed look, that said '_I told you so_' he sighed, "all of us." He said correcting himself. He still loved her, I bet if he just saw her. He would forget everything.

I leaned forward to look at Damon, "We are going to find her." I said knowing Caroline was correct. Angelina was the only one left that could help us.

He leaned forward so we were inches away. He had a snarl on his face, "No we are not-" The scowl left his face and become more interested, "How are you going to even find her, exactly?"

"Alaric." I said with a smirk. He leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Good luck with that." He snapped at me, with a look of annoyance, "And even if you did find her. How do you know if she'll even come back?" How dare he question Angelina's loyalty to her family. That's the only thing she cared about, other than Damon of course.

"Because she's Angelina, and she'll do anything for the people she cares about." I snapped at him, he looked away from me and seemed to be in deep thought. I looked at Caroline, "I'll give Alaric a call. Right now." She nodded, becoming more happier by the second. Her and Angelina were pretty close, and I knew Caroline found her as sort of like a role model. I pulled my phone out. I pulled Alaric's number up, it rang. 1 time, 2 times, 3 times.

"Hello?" Alaric asked on the other line. He sounded tired and annoyed, I had probably just woken him up.

"Alaric. We need your help."

I heard a low groan, and then a sigh, "With what?"

"How fast can you search for someone?"

"That depends-" He paused, "Who?" He sounded more interested now.

"Angelina."

"Oh. A challenge-" I could hear the smirk in his tone, "Hold on, give me a minute."

I sat there for a little bit, in uncomfortable silence. Caroline and Damon were looking at me intently obviously listening in on the conversation me and Alaric were having.

"I got something." Alaric said.

I heard Damon lean forward, he looked interested now. Did I see a sparkle in his eyes? "What?" I asked him

"A number. Her number." He said like he sounded so sure.

"You sound so sure." I questioned him, because like Damon said. Angelina left us with nothing to contact her with, if she didn't want to be found she would have done something, Angelina was not sloppy at hiding her identity. Even getting her family to pretend for years that she went missing.

"I am-" He paused, "Do we know anyone else by the name of Angelina Petrova?" She used Petrova now? That's... interesting.

"No."

"Then listen up." He said, "The number is 217-777-0912"

"217-777-0912." I repeated to all of them they had to remember it somehow.

"Yep. That good?"

"Perfect. Thank you."

"Welcome. Can I go back to bed now?"

"Yes. Bye."

"Bye." Dial tone.

I looked up at the group, they all looked at each other. I looked at my phone, and typed in

217-777-0912 I hit send.

It ringed several times before,

_**Hi! You reached Angelina. I am either asleep, not around my phone, or are ignoring you at the momento. So leave a message and I'll get back to you. Maybe. **_

_Beep_.

"Angelina-" I breathed out, "I-its Elena." I looked up at the group, Damon looking at me intently as I talked to the voicemail, "We need your help."

...To be Continued...

**A/N - Sorry for making it so short. But it's the first chapter. Most of the time, the first chapters are the shortest. I'll try and making the second one longer. **

**Now to talk about my absence from fanfiction and from writing. Well, I felt as though I put everything into writing, I would stay up WAY what I was suppose to, just to write a little chapter. I needed to get my head in the game w/ school and working; I couldn't keep writing all the time, I need to get school work done, and I needed to find a job and get my life on track. **

**So I did. I left for a LONG time, and I apologize for that. **

**I wont update ALL the time (unfortunately) because I am still working through schooling and what not. But other than that.**

**I AM BACK BITCHES! **

**Miss me?**


End file.
